


Love Confessions Follow Near Death Experiences

by PresidentDragon



Series: Look I'm Just Kinda Gay For Lydia [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kinda?, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, bc I just didn't want to, unnamed dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentDragon/pseuds/PresidentDragon
Summary: “Lydia, if I asked it, would you follow me on my travels?”“That is one of my duties, yes,” Lydia replied.“And if I asked to kiss you?”~ Sometimes all it takes to confess your love is to almost die :/





	Love Confessions Follow Near Death Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Skyrim again recently and couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here. The dragonborn doesn't have a name or specified race in this fic because I enjoy ambiguity.

Lydia was sitting by the hearth enjoying a book when her thane finally returned. It had been a week since the woman last entered her home, most likely having spent it crawling through some gods-forsaken dungeon. The battles showed in her dented armor and fresh scars. Lydia set her book aside to aid her thane in removing her armor.

 

“It is good that you have returned, my Thane. I was beginning to believe you dead,” Lydia said.

 

“I am not killed easily, Lydia. As my housecarl, I thought you to have more faith in that.”

 

“Yes, my Thane. I will ensure my thoughts do not roam there again,” Lydia huffed. It was silent for a few moments as she tugged the breastplate over the Dragonborn's head and turned to place it on the nearby cabinet.

 

“Lydia, if I asked it, would you follow me on my travels?”

 

“That is one of my duties, yes,” Lydia replied. She turned and took the gauntlets her thane held out.

 

“Would you follow me into battle?”

 

“For your honor, my thane, I would fight the divines themselves.”

 

When Lydia looked over to her thane again, the woman stood in her linen shirt and breeches, hands bunching the loose fabric. Her eyes darted around the room before finally meeting Lydia’s. A soft blush dusted her cheeks, which Lydia only noticed when the Dragonborn stepped towards her and brushed a hand down her arm.

 

“And if I asked to kiss you?”

 

Heat rushed to her cheeks as Lydia replied, “If that were your command as my thane, I suppose I would oblige.”

 

“And if it was only a request from a woman that craved you?” She leaned forward, her lips nearly touching Lydia’s and her hands gently cupping her face.

 

Lydia’s breath caught in her throat. This was nothing, yet. She could pull away and pretend that this was all in jest, but she didn’t want to. Lydia closed the last inch of space between them. The Dragonborn's lips were surprisingly soft, and Lydia wondered what other parts of her might be similarly pliant. The two pulled into a warm embrace as they kissed. After a few moments, Lydia pulled back.

 

“I assume that answer is sufficient?”

 

Her thane nodded before pulling her back in for a hotter, longer kiss. Her tongue teased at Lydia’s lips, and she moaned when the housecarl welcomed it into her mouth. The Dragonborn's hands slid from Lydia’s face to loosen the belt holding her tunic around her waist. Lydia slipped her own hands under her thane’s shirt to skim over the hard muscle of her stomach.

 

“Why the sudden interest, my Thane?” Lydia murmured, her kisses drifting to the Dragonborn's neck and freeing her lips. The woman gasped under her touch.

 

“M-my interest can hardly be called sudden, Lydia. I thought you aware of it.”

 

Lydia hummed into her thane’s skin. “Perhaps interest was the wrong word. I had my suspicions, yes, but nothing actionable. I suppose I meant more your boldness this evening. Why pursue me tonight when I have been a room away for nearly a year?” Lydia tried to keep the genuine hurt from her voice as she pulled away from where she had been speaking into to stare into her thane’s eyes. “I will have you know that I do not appreciate being made to wait this long for your affections.”

 

The Dragonborn laughed at the serious look in Lydia’s eyes. “I never pegged you as one capable of pining. You could have made the first move just as easily as I, dea-”

 

Lydia cut the woman off with a shove, knocking her into a nearby chair. She pulled herself onto her thane’s lap. “First,” she growled, “it was never my place to pursue my superior, as you well know, and it would be disastrous if I were wrong. Second, you are avoiding the question, _my dear thane_ .” Lydia tightened her knees where they straddled her lover’s hips. “ _Why tonight?_ ”

 

The Dragonborn wrapped her arms around Lydia’s neck, pulling her closer. A shaky breath rolled across Lydia’s face.

 

“Yesterday, my companion and I nearly died. I am used to danger, yes, but this was a far closer brush with death than I would like.” The Dragonborn pressed a chaste kiss to Lydia’s lips. “In that moment, I realized exactly how foolish I have been in not acting on my fondness for you.”

 

“Well, I agree that you have been a fool.” Lydia said, prompting more laughter from her partner. She swallowed it into a kiss before continuing, their lips still nearly touching. “But I may be a larger fool for falling for one.”

 

The two stayed there for a while, kissing and exploring each other’s bodies with their hands. Lydia rolled her hips against her lover’s lap. The Dragonborn's hands found Lydia’s ass and massaged it through the thick fabric of her trousers. A soft groan spilled from Lydia’s lips as she leaned into the touch.

 

“My bed,” the Dragonborn gasped into Lydia’s ear. “ _Please_.”

 

With a lot of awkward fumbling, the pair managed to pull upright with Lydia clinging to her partner’s front. Lydia continued sucking small marks into the Dragonborn's neck as she carried Lydia up the stairs. She breezed through the open bedroom door and lowered Lydia onto the taught sheets. Shortly thereafter both women tossed their respective shirts onto the floor by the bed. The Dragonborn pressed kisses and compliments into Lydia’s skin as she worked her way down her body.

 

“Beautiful,” she whispered into Lydia’s clavicle. “Exquisite” was kissed into her right breast and “Gorgeous” onto the top of her toned stomach. Her lover’s lips ended with “Divine” on her hips. Fingers tugged her trousers and underwear to her ankles. Lydia bit her lower lip to stifle the sounds she made as cool air met her wet entrance.

 

One of Lydia’s hands slid down to touch herself while the other caressed her lover’s cheek. The Dragonborn watched Lydia rub circles into her clit and groan. She licked her lips.

 

“Incredible.”

 

The woman pressed her lips against Lydia’s entrance and slipped her tongue inside. Lydia shuddered. The hand on the Dragonborn's cheek clutched at her hair now. She pulled the other away from Lydia’s clit and pressed it against her head. The slick fingers tangled themselves into her hair. Lydia’s lover pulled her tongue out to lap at her clit, then pressed two fingers inside her again. Lydia’s back arched and her hips rolled the fingers deeper inside.

 

“G-gods, I - _mmm yes there!_ ” Lydia cried out when the fingers inside her curled just right. She could feel herself falling closer to the edge. “ _Ah! Wait!_ ” The Dragonborn froze at the command.

 

“Lay on the bed there,” she ordered. Her lover complied, placing her head on the pillows and spreading her legs. Lydia yanked the woman’s breeches and underwear off her legs and threw them somewhere behind her.

 

“So eager,” the Dragonborn teased. This earned her two fingers thrust past her entrance, making her gasp out a curse.

 

“It is hardly fair if I am the only one being pleasured, love,” Lydia said, fucking into the woman with her fingers again. She watched with delight as her partner writhed and begged beneath her.

 

Lydia indulged in a few more thrusts before pulling her fingers out. Her partner’s whimper turned into a throaty groan when Lydia pulled a leg around her hip and pressed their clits together. Their bodies moved almost instinctively, seeking that spark whenever the friction was just right. They bucked and rolled their hips faster and faster. Together the two women plummeted towards the edge. Lydia pulled her lover into a hasty open-mouthed kiss as she came, moaning her name over and over again. The Dragonborn quickly joined her in her bliss. They ground onto each other, milking every last drop of pleasure until they fell limp.

 

Lydia moved first, but only to orient herself more comfortably on top of the other woman. She nuzzled into her neck and felt the Dragonborn’s strong arms wrap tightly around her. A contented sigh escaped them both at once.

 

“If I had known this was what awaited me, I would have confessed earlier,” the Dragonborn murmured, her hand stroking Lydia’s hair.

 

“Well,” Lydia replied, “I would be more than happy to make up for lost time.”

 

She kissed the woman beneath her again, more glad to finally be able to embrace the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my actual first piece of fanfiction, just not the first one I posted. I really like Lydia, but never take her with me on adventures bc I don't want her to die (my arrows don't always seem to fly straight). I've got an idea for another short Skyrim smut but??? idk if this fandom is even still all that active. If another Skyrim fic would be interesting to you drop me a comment. As always Kudos are much appreciated :) I'm still working on some gen fics to post too. Oh, and it'd be cool to follow me on tumblr @PresidentDragon and @PresidenDragon-art, or on twitter @prezDragon


End file.
